


Bad Love Scenario

by ralatoindah



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralatoindah/pseuds/ralatoindah
Summary: Aiba loves Jun, Jun loves Nino, Nino loves Ohno, Ohno loves Sho, Sho loves Aiba.At least each one of them is loved by someone...





	1. Aiba Loves Jun

**Author's Note:**

> It’s all written in each member’s point of view

Here he comes, the school Ice Prince: Matsumoto Jun. He’s a model whose pictures can be seen in almost all girls’ and fashion magazine. As always, he’s on my radar. He walks with so much pride, carrying his brown leather sling bag on his right shoulder. He looks handsome as ever, even with his bed hair and thick eye glasses. I think it’s one of the legendary days where the Ice Prince is feeling irritable, do things as he likes, and doesn’t care about what people say.

He glances at everyone who greets him, and he just replies them with a lazy smile. As expected of the ice prince, he doesn’t even try to act nice to the most beautiful girl in this school. There’s no chance I could talk to the lone wolf like him, let alone be his friend.

I continue to practice. Basketball is the only thing (beside Matsumoto Jun) that took my interest in this school. People call me Aibaka because I’m airheaded, and my grades aren’t Science Olympiad material. But I’m always proud of my athletics skill, and I’m proud to be the captain of basketball club. Well, at least I still can make this school famous for always winning the sports tournament.

I glance at my watch, it’s 8 AM now. I’d better change and head to the class.

As I walk into the basketball club room, I heard someone moan. Right after that, I hear a thud, like something being kicked hard. I follow the sound that came from near the club room right away, and I find the Ice Prince standing in front of the vending machine swearing and trying desperately to insert the coin.

I gather my courage to greet him. “Can I help you?”

He turns his head. “Ah I’m sorry.” He says with his ever changing cool expression.

“It’s okay.” I try to stay calm, though I feel like my heart is going berserk inside my chest. “What’s wrong, Matsumoto san?”

He steps back and take a coin from the repayment port. “I can’t seem to insert this friggin’ coin into this machine.” He shows me a 100 yen battered coin.

Maybe he doesn’t know that this machine strangely accepts coins that are in good condition only. Is this God’s answer for my prayer to make a conversation with him?

“Can I try?” I ask hesitantly.

“Here.” He hands me the coin. “I tried a hundred times already, though.”

I chuckle. “I have 1001 ways to insert the coin successfully into this machine! First: shove it quickly, don!!!” I cried as I shoved the coin through the slot as fast as possible.

It’s no wonder that the coin fell directly into the repayment port. “Ah, it doesn’t work!” I fake my surprise.

He rolls his eyes.

“Don’t worry, we can always try the other ways! Second: insert the coin slowly, don!!!” I insert the coin as slowly as possible through the slot. The result is the same as the earlier.

He rolls his eyes again. “Forget it, it’s useless!” he says impatiently.

“Argh! Wait for it, I have some other ways!!!” I beg him.

He exhales. “Suit yourself.”

I grin and I do some other tricks. Rubbing the coin with my thumb and forefinger before I insert the coin: failed. Praying before inserting the coin: failed. Dancing around before inserting the coin: failed. And lastly confessing “I love you” to the machine while inserting the coin: also failed.

“Are you done?” he asks.

I pout. “Yeah, I’m really sorry, Matsumoto-san.”

“Well, you’re the one who wanted to try though.” He shrugs. “Thanks anyway.”

Oh no! “Wait, Matsumoto-san!!!” I hurriedly look for 100 yen coin in my pocket and shove it into the machine. “What kind of coffee did you want to buy?”

He looks at me with wonder. “Rainbow Mountain Blend, please.”

I push the button, and the coffee falls to the take-out port. I take it and give it to the Ice Prince. “Here, your coffee.” I try my best to give my brightest smile to him.

He takes the coffee and our hands touch incidentally. I feel the electricity runs all over my body. I’ll never gonna wash my hand after this!

“Ah, here’s your coin!” I just realized that I still hold his heavily battered coin.

“Just keep it! You used your money to buy this one, right!” he laughs. “Thanks, Aibaka. You’re really interesting, ne!” He says casually with a perfect curve smile on his lips, and leaves me open mouthed.

The Ice Prince smiles.

He knows my name.

He gave me his coin.

He said that I’m really interesting.

I think I’m going to faint.

 

* * * T o B e C o n t i n u e d * * *

 

PS: I don’t know how much it costs to buy Suntory Boss Rainbow Mountain Blend (phew, what a long name) so I assume it only costs 100 yen. I did google the price though, but it seems to be around 100-120 yen, I’m not sure. xDDD.


	2. Jun loves Nino

I stride to the nurse room, the place where Nino definitely be right now. While humming a particular song that recently being played all over the radio channel in the country, which is Nino’s song, I toss the canned coffee that I bought (with a huge help from Aibaka) repeatedly to the air.

 

Ninomiya Kazunari. My crush since last year, who happens to be the potential rising star from my agency. All thanks to me, who recorded his singing when he wasn’t expecting, and gave the record to the president of my agency (who actually is my family relative). And after that, Nino’s life changed drastically.

 

I was told by my manager that it was really hard to persuade Nino to sign to my agency. He refused all the offers, and the agency’s president had to do all the things imaginable to finally grab a hold of that talented yet unmotivated singer. And since that moment, Nino really despises me.

 

I was in such a bad mood this morning. I had a call from the agency’s president, he scolded me for letting Nino go to school by train, alone, and without disguise.

 

To go to school by train in the early morning is Nino’s well-known habit throughout the school. He always says that he loves riding on an almost empty train, and arrives in school early so that he can sleep in the nurse room, like what he does right now.

 

There’s nothing wrong with him taking a public transportation to the school. But the problem is: his single “Niji” is being released in a few days ahead, and any negative news about him may lead to a bad direction for him and of course to the agency. And to prevent that from happening, Nino must behave properly, at least until his album is released.

 

I arrive at the nurse room, and I’m welcomed by the heavenly view of him sleeping soundly. I stand beside his bed, tempted to run my hand through his soft and silky looking hair. I feel like a total creep.

 

“Hello, newcomer…” I say as I press the cold canned coffee to his cheek.

 

He gasps, and jerks violently. “What the hell!!!” he snaps.

 

“Good morning, Nino!” I chuckle. “Here, a complimentary drink for the new mega singer.”

 

He eyes me cynically. “Seriously, Rainbow coffee? Are you mocking me?”

 

“I just want to congratulate you. For the release of Niji.” I shrug. “Don’t spoil the mood, Nino.”

 

“I’m the one who should say those words to you. This coffee is as cold as your reputation, Ice Prince!” He hisses.

 

“Just shut up and take it!” I order him as I sit on the bed next to him.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asks.

 

I roll my eyes. “Looking for you, obviously.”

 

“Go find other people for you to stalk.” He snaps and then pulls the cubicle curtains.

 

“You know, my fans would kill to get my attention.” I pull the curtain back.

 

“Luckily, I’m not your fan!” he spats.

 

“And you do know that you just violated the agency rules, right?”

 

He glares at me. “What did I do?”

 

I cross my arms, and try my best to give him a scolding look. Urgh, he looks so cute when he’s agitated like that. “Remember that after your song is released, you must never take a public transportation alone without any disguise. You must also wait for the manager to pick you up to school. You did the exact opposite of those rules.”

 

“Those rules are rubbish!” He clicks his tongue. He gets up and sitting cross legged on the pillow. “I’m just a simple highschooler. I’m not even that famous yet. Taking public transportation is everyone’s right!”

 

I raise my eyebrow. “Are you sure that you’re not famous yet? Have you tried googling your name? I suggest you try the keywords ‘Ninomiya Kazunari Niji Train’.”

 

“What???”

 

“Someone took your picture when you slept on the train with your mouth open, and posted it on Twitter.” And you look so damn cute in that picture, Nino! If only I could say those words to him.

 

“How could that…” He looks shocked by my statement.

 

“So the president scolded me this morning. He ordered me directly to look after you.” I chuckle. That’s the thing I’d gladly do, even without the president’s order. “So, starting from now, we will be picked up to school and sent home together. Is that clear?”

 

“Am I a kid or something?!” he snaps.

 

“Just follow the order at least until you truly understand your situation. You’re not just Ninomiya Kazunari right now, but you’re one of our Agency’s representative, therefore you must behave the right way.”

 

“It’s not like I wanted to be in that position anyway.” He grumbles. “It’s all your fault, Matsumoto!”

 

“There’s a lot of aspiring singer who would do anything to be in your position, Nino.” I warn him. “As long as you’re scandal free, then your career will be brilliant.”

 

“Yeah, whatever!” he gets up and walks towards the door.

 

“Where are you going, are you not sleeping?” I ask him lazily. I already know what he will respond.

 

“To the class, duh. Like hell I would stay in a room with you!” he answers snarkily as he walks out the nurse room.

 

Well, at least from now on we’ll see each other more often, ne, Nino! What more can I ask?

 

* * * T o  B e  C o n t i n u e d * * *


	3. Nino loves Ohno

I hesitate. Should I approach him, or should I leave. If I approach him, he’ll know that I’m following him. I didn’t mean to do so at the first place, but when I walked out of the nurse room, I saw him wandered absentmindedly with his sketchbook in his hand. I did call him but he didn’t respond me. I thought he was sleepwalking, so I followed him and I was led to this place: the auditorium. Well, even if he leads me to a lion cage, it’s 10 times better than being trapped in a room with Matsumoto Jun.

He enters the room, and I wait outside. Maybe he’ll realize that he made a mistake for getting in there, I thought.

5 minutes later, he’s still inside.

And then 10 minutes gone by, my curiosity wins, and I finally step in to the auditorium.

I see him standing in the middle row, still clutching onto his sketch book, staring vacantly at the empty stage. His hunched back looks even lonelier than ever, making me want to hold him more.

“Hey old man, are you awake?” I pat his shoulder to surprise him.

He looks bewildered, and smiles sleepily at me. “Hey Nino.”

I stand a little too close to him. “What are you doing in a place like this at this time, Oh-chan?” I ask. It’s a wonder for him to be in this auditorium, alone. Unless he’s lost and he couldn’t find his way back to the class. “Are you skipping class?”

He smiles shyly. “It’s history class now. I don’t think I can survive being in that class for more than 5 minutes.” He chuckles.

“You, Ohno Satoshi, really are an ojiichan in disguise! Can you try not to sleep during the lecture even just for 5 minutes?” I laughed, and he follows. “But seriously, what are you doing here?”

He shakes his head. “I don’t know. I just find this room amazing.”

I look around the auditorium and laugh. It seriously is just a simple auditorium with a stage and raised seating platforms. The seats, walls, and the curtains have a matching deep red color. The seats are incredibly comfortable though. There’s a super huge yet beautiful chandelier on the ceiling, other than that this auditorium doesn’t look so special compared with others.

“What’s so amazing, Oh-chan?”

“The view is.” He answers simply, and smiles dreamily.

“Seriously, I have no idea how a genius’s mind works, urgh!” I say as I rub my temple.

He looks confused and scrunch his nose. “I have no idea either.” He says with a puzzled look.

I burst in laughter. This Ojiisan is dangerously charming in his own way. He’s just too cute. “I was talking about you, old man!”

“Me?” he points his nose with his right forefinger. “I almost fail in all subjects, you know.” He laughs.

I can’t help but laughing so hard at his cluelessness.

“By the way, I saw your video clip yesterday.” He says.

“Yesterday? The teaser was just released this morning, old man!” I laugh. This Ojiisan has no sense of time at all!

“Oh really? I thought it was yesterday.” He laughs. “You made the lyrics and the compositions yourself, right?”

“Yes I did.” I nod happily.

“It’s a very nice song. It also being played on every radio channel now, ne. Niji ga kirei da yo…” He hums. And it brings back the memory of our first encounter.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

I was on my way home right after school as over. It was raining and I was soaking wet even though I was using my umbrella. Not far from the school, I saw a boy who wore the same school uniform as me, standing alone under the rain in the middle of the yard. From the back he was looking so lonely. His back was hunched and looked so fragile. He was staring at the sky with both of his hands tucked in his pockets.

Seeing it, made me feel the urge to protect him. I just couldn’t leave him alone like that.

“What are you doing?” I Asked.

“I wanna wash away all the dark thoughts in my mind.” He remained in his position.

“Rather than that, you’d be washing your life away without knowing it. It’s freaking cold right now, you’ll be sick!”

He took a peek at me. “You’re no better than me.” He pointed out.

“Well, then I’ll be sick too.” 

He chuckled. “Idiots don’t catch cold. You shouldn’t worry, ne.” 

“Did you just call me idiot?”

“Yes. You’re an idiot for being here with me.”

We stayed standing in the rain without saying any words to each other. I kept my eyes glued on his figure, and he kept his eyes to the dark sky. It was freezing cold, and just when I thought I couldn’t endure it anymore, the rain finally stopped. Like a magic, the sky cleared up soon after.

“Wanna see something cool?” he asked.

“What is it?”

“There, can you see it?” He pointed at the sky. “The rainbow’s beautiful, ne…”

He turned around to look at me and smiled.

And I was drowned in those dreamy eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel the blood rush into my cheeks and ears. “Iya omae no hou ga…” I utter those words unconsciously.

“Hmm?” he tilts his head in confusion.

“Ah, it’s nothing!” I shake my head furiously. “I should go back to the class now. Bye, Oh-chan!” I splutter as I rush away. I’m saved by the class change bell!

“Bye, Nino. Please give me a copy of your album when it’s released, okay?” He waves his hand at me.

I turn around. “Until then you can have this ‘Niji’ instead!” I toss the canned coffee which Matsumoto Jun brought for me. “That Rainbow Coffee can help you to stay awake in class for sure!” I salute him and hurriedly leave the auditorium.

Man, that was dangerous!

 

* * * T o B e C o n t i n u e d * * *


	4. Ohno loves Sho

Auditorium. It really is my favorite place in this school. I wasn’t lying to Nino that do find the view amazing. I didn’t give him the full information though.

 

The reason why I love this place so much is because this is the place where I laid my eyes for the very first time on Sakurai Sho.

 

It was 1 year ago, when we were the freshmen in this high school. I dragged myself to go to school on the first day, I had no intention to continue my study at all. As long as I still have my talent to rely on, I don’t need to study some boring stuff in school.

 

I’m said to be a prodigy artist by the media, though I don’t really understand what they really mean by that. I never intended to make myself famous, but fortunately (or rather unfortunately), I was scouted by a curator when I was painting on the beach few years ago. After that, I was dragged here and there by that curator who assigned himself into being my manager. He’s a nice man actually, but sometimes I wonder if my life would be better if we hadn’t met that day.

 

Andy Warhol, an American artist who’s well known for his Pop Art movement, said that he did art because he was ugly and there was nothing else for him to do. As for me, I do art because I enjoy doing it. I love the freedom art offers me, and I gladly pour my soul into it because I know that’s what I’m destined to do.

 

But I once questioned the purpose of all the works I had done so far for gaining all the fame. I felt that I became insincere with my feeling. I let others dictate me by receiving some requests and orders, and me being judged by the critics.

 

That was what I constantly feel until I heard the speech Sakurai Sho gave when he won the National High School Science Championship in this very room.

 

 _“I've come to believe in doing things for my own sake_  
Everyone who piles up their dreams, for their sake  
Words of gratitude for my family  
“I believe" simply to the limit of my strength   
Even this impatience will someday become nourishment for me  
This pain too  
Without losing to the rain or the wind, or that pain or impatience  
For the sake of this day  
I'll hold on to your share of your feelings too  
Like I'm climbing stairs, I'm heading for the top  
It's painful and difficult, but I endure it  
Drawing the figure of myself that is basking in cheers” 1

 

It wasn’t in the part of his speech actually, but it was his own rap he performed as an ice breaker after the vice principal gave his burdening speech of how we should look upon other brilliant students like Sakurai Sho. Other students saw that as a joke, but I took those words seriously. With that in mind, I was able to finally convey my feelings to my family and my manager about my works. Thankfully they understood and let me decide whether I would continue my career or not. I’ve come to a decision to keep my career, but I only want to work when I feel like to and I will not receive any kind of requests anymore.

 

I observe the auditorium, taking all the details. I close my eyes and I feel a good vibe about it. I decide to go with my feeling and start drawing the room in my sketchbook.

 

I lost track on time, until I finally finish my drawing and feel satisfied by it. I drew the auditorium stage from my perspective, and I let the center empty. At first I intended to draw Sakurai Sho standing on the speech podium, but I don’t think that it the drawing would look real.

 

Feeling the sudden urge to empty my bladder, I finally get out from the room and run to the toilet.

 

As I wash my hands on the sink, I see the image I’ve been picturing in my mind all this time. Sakurai Sho rolls in to the toilet.

 

“Oh. Hi, Ohno-kun!” he greets as he sees me.

 

An idea comes to my mind, like a lightning strike. “Do you mind?” I ask.

 

He gives me questioning look. “Huh?”

 

“Do a favor for me?”

 

“How can I help you?”

 

I took his hand and drag him to the sink. “Put your hands on the sink.”

 

He looks so confused. “Err, Ohno-kun?”

 

I position his hands. “Lean on the sink, with half your arms touching it.”

 

“Ano… What am I doing exactly?”

 

“Bend your back a little. Keep leaning to the sink, and tilt your head a little to the right.” I order him.

 

He complies. “Ano…”

 

“Keep your eyes fixed to the front. Like that, yes!” I nod as he does the things I requested perfectly. “Now hold your position like that for a while, ne.”

 

I draw him in the picture of the auditorium stage I drew earlier. With that pose, a little imagination, and a help of his reflection on the mirror, I’m able to draw him standing on the speech podium.

 

Finally the picture is complete. I look at my work with pride, and I believe that this is the most satisfying work I’ve ever done these past months. All thanks to Sakurai Sho.

 

“Ohno-kun… I’m really sorry, but I reeeeaaallly need to do my business here…” he says as he hops from one foot to another, with a great pinched expression on his face.

 

Ah, I forgot I made him do the modelling forcibly.

 

He looks at me with cute pleading eyes. “Please?”

 

“Thank you so much for your help.” I approach him and I hug him impulsively. “Take this as my gratitude and apology.” I hand him the Rainbow coffee Nino gave me earlier. “I look forward to working with you next time, ne…”

 

Who knew skipping class could lead to a fortunate event like that? I hum as I walk back to the class.

 

* * * T o  B e  C o n t i n u e d * * *

 

  1. Sho’s rap from Kaze no Mukou e :DDD. Credits to Yarukizero <http://yarukizero.livejournal.com/60825.html>



 

PS: I worry that Ohno’s character seems gloomy in this fic, but I can’t seem to rewrite it. So please forgive me if any of you think that it doesn’t fit him XDDD.


	5. Sho loves Aiba

“Ne, being smart, what does it feel like?”

With that question being asked, that was the first time we had a conversation.

Aiba Masaki, the fluffiest person in the whole world, captures my heart right away with his pure, warm, kind, and fun personality. He became a good friend of mine immediately, and we’ve been an inseparable duo since then. We always do things together, like eating lunch, studying at the library, going to the school and back home on foot. A scary school geek and a lovely school sweetheart don’t seem to mix well, that’s other students’ impression on us.

After being held up in a very dangerous situation by Ohno Satoshi in the toilet earlier, I got really late for the next class. I decided to skip that class, and here I am now standing in front of Masaki’s classroom door, waving frantically to get his attention.

Finally he notices me. “What are you doing?” he mouths soundlessly.

“Come here!” I call him with my hand gesture.

He suddenly stands up from his seat, both hands hold on his stomach. “Sensei, I need to go!!!” he cries with a pinched expression and dashes out of the classroom.

Howls of laughter coming from the classroom.

“What happened?” he asks.

I grin sheepishly. “Accompany me until the next lesson, please? I’m skipping class right now.”

“Wow, that’s so unlike you, ne Sho-chan! Come!” he takes my hand and leads me to the basketball club room.

When we arrive at the club room, he lets go of my hand as he unlocks the door. I pout at the sudden loss of contact.

“Please come in!” he lets me in first.

I get in and sit on the giant sofa across the room. The club room looks neat, nothing like any other sport club rooms I’ve ever been into. As I breathe, the sweet smell of his favorite vanilla air freshener lingers in my nose. I dare say that this is the only club room where you can’t smell any trace of sweat or stinky shoes. Ever since Masaki’s appointed as the captain, he managed to convince the student council to increase their budget. He bought a dozen of shoe dryers, air fresheners, and make a new rule for all the members to take turns for cleaning the club room regularly.

He takes a seat beside me and puts his legs on my lap. I stroke his leg and he closes his eyes in pure bliss. This blurred line between friendship and relationship is no longer bothering me. I’m fully aware that he has no intention of teasing me, nor even knows about my feeling to him. He just feels too comfortable around me, like a puppy would do around his master.

“Sho-chan?” he calls, still closing his eyes.

“Hmm?” I respond him as I rub his shin.

“Am I really that stupid?”

“What???” my hand stops moving.

He pulls his legs and sits straight with his legs crossed, facing me. “I’m stupid, ne?”

“Who said that?”

“Nobody.” He shakes his head. “But since everyone’s calling me Aibaka…” he giggles.

I growl. “Not everyone. You’re always Masaki to me.” MY MASAKI. Suddenly I feel the urge to kick everyone who dares to call him Aibaka.

“Sho-cha~n, you’re so nice~!!!” He jumps on me and hugs me tightly. “I love you!!!”

I moan and hug him back. I rest my head against his shoulder and breathe in his heavenly smell.

“Ne, Sho-chan…”

“Hmm?”

“I can feel something hard between your legs poking me…”

“What?!” I push him away. This can’t be!!!

“Is that your junior?” he asks, pointing at the bulge on my pocket.

I look down and blink a few times, trying to understand the situation. So THAT is the thing that poked him! “It’s a canned coffee!” I take the coffee out of my pocket. “And there’s no way that my junior will move from its place, it’s still intact in the middle, you baka!” I whack his head.

“See, even you called me baka!” He laughs as he rubs his head. “By the way, is that Rainbow coffee?” he beams.

I study the disturbing colorful can in my hand. “Yes. I got it from Ohno Satoshi as an apology for being held up by him when I was at the toilet.”

He grins. “What did he do to you?”

“I don’t know. He made me pose for him, and he drew on his sketchbook.”

He whistles. “Wow, you should feel honored to be drawn by the genius artist!”

I frown. “I almost leaked!”

He laughs and pats my head. “Poor Sho-chan!!”

And the class change bell rings.

“For you.” I give him the canned coffee.

“But you got it from Ohno-kun…” he refuses.

I shiver. “I can never look at this thing without remembering what it felt to hold my pee in such a long time like that. Plus, you compare this disturbing can to my junior!”

“I’m sorry, Sho-chan!” he laughs. “Thanks for the coffee!” he flashes me his super bright smile.

“Well then, let’s go back to the class now!” I get up and walk ahead of him, hoping that this tightness between my pants will go down soon.

* * * T H E   E N D * * *

PS: I wrote this chapter over and over again. I’m not sure with what I wrote, until I gave up… I still think that Aiba is a giant tease in this fic, and Sho seems too weak :’(.


End file.
